The Playroom
by Michelle Micky
Summary: Updated! Update! This is about Zechs, Trieze, and Wufei, but not how you think. Wufei is in a mental hospital after watching his mother and sister's murder. He's the only real witness to it. The poor little thing.
1. Part One: A little Investigation

Playroom Gundam Wing AU Cherries  
  
I like AU and apparently I like Wufei, Zechs and Treize. Think, sometime in the future but not quite. This is weird to me though, I was watching too much TV and thought, "What if that happened to Wufei?" I'm not going to tell you what I was watching, but it was sad. Zechs and Trieze are psychiatrists. Sort of. Zechs is actually a student living with.. Ahh hell read it! I'm terrible! (\ _ /) . and I know nothing of Psychology it seems... but I placed it in the future so it wouldn't matter! Yippee! ^_^ I wrote this a while ago, two summers actually, and I couldn't figure out what to do with it until I signed up in FF.net. Oh well.  
  
Part 1: A Little Investigation  
  
"Here we are Dr. Merquise, the Playroom," said Dr. Treize Kushranada to his young co-worker. He stepped aside and let the young blonde get in front of him. Zechs stepped up to the large heavy door and looked through the thick bulletproof window. "Is that him?" He asked not turning his azure eyes away from the boy in the Playroom. Treize sighed and nodded. "Pretty little thing isn't he?" Zechs smiled and turned turn to his friend. "You aren't suppose to speak about patients like that." Treize smiled back. "So?" He got not such a surprising reaction as Zechs began to giggle and then sternly returned to his observations. He was always very serious about his work.  
  
Zechs and Treize had known one another since childhood. Treize was always ahead of Zechs, guiding him through life sort of. He only did it to keep the tall blonde youth beside him. He didn't want to leave a friend like that behind. Zechs was always trying to keep up and quite often doing better than his colleague, graduating first in his class then being only 17. He was nearly 20 now and had grown up to choose psychiatry as his major. He was still taking child therapy and psychoanalysis, that being why he came here. He could finish taking it at this institute. He was profoundly fascinated in the human mind, just like Treize. It was a stroke of luck that they would work at the same clinic. Now here they were working and studying in the same Clinic. Here Zechs was, preparing for his first real case. He studied, and he had successfully helped clients before, but nothing ever this severe. He looked through the window again at the small huddled figure in the room. "How old is he?" Treize came over and looked through himself. "His records say he'll be 18 in December. Now he's just turned 17, poor lad still can't leave the playroom." Zechs giggled, "You're trying to sound German again Dr. Kushranada." Treize brushed the remark aside. "And I am! Therefore I can slip accents when appropriate, little brat." He was just playing but Zechs looked hurt, "Oh, but uncle Trieze!" They both broke into quiet laughter and returned to business.  
  
"Stop playing Treize and be serious," Zechs murmured. Zechs frowned, "This is very important. Now, you have to tell me more about him. Does he talk?" Treize shook his head, "No. He has a beautiful voice though." Zechs raised an eyebrow. "Um, how do you know?" Treize smiled. "He sings when he's in there sometimes. Lovely little songs, I wish I could understand them though. You took foreign languages right?" Zechs nodded, "Yeah but its just a couple really. French, German, Mandarin, Japanese, Chinese, and Spanish." Treize gave a mock expression of shock. "My aren't you the overachiever. Well then I hope you enjoy reading to the kid. I think he like stories." Zechs looked back in, the boy still sat there. The blonde tossed his hair, "What kind of stories?" Trieze stepped away. "No need for me to tell you anything else, she's here."  
  
The woman they had been waiting for arrived. She walked towards her new co- worker and offered her hand. "Hello, I'm Sally Po, the lead therapist in this project. I see you already know Dr. Kushranada." Zechs offered his hand and introduced himself. "Hello Dr. Po, I'm Zechs Merquise, nice to meet you." When they parted hands Treize explained. "Zechs and I have grown up together. His sister and himself were adopted by my family and he's pretty much my little brother." Sally smiled. "That's wonderful. You two have a great relationship for brothers, you must really care about one another." Zechs concealed an oncoming frown. He didn't like that the conversation was becoming personal and tried to lead it back to the patient. The blonde coughed a little, "Excuse me but about the boy, what's his name?"  
  
Sally went to the door and entered the code on the electronic shield. The door slid open revealing the large room in it's whole. The small creature that sat in the middle of the floor playing with a toy city didn't look up to them. "His name is Wufei Chang. He's been here for nine years, since the murder of his mother and sister. He hasn't spoken to anyone since then. He just periodically sings to the dolls near bedtime." Sally led Zechs and Treize over to the boy. He sat there humming something to himself. Sally kneeled down and brushed long raven hair from his eyes. "He still thinks like a very small child emotionally. But he is very intelligent. I allow him to study from books here he has lessons and tests. He likes reading and playing with these toys." She motioned to the little city he was already playing with and the little house he was leading a doll into. Zechs knelt down beside Sally. Treize figured it was about time for him to leave to his session. "Well I got you here Zechs, don't disappoint me and not get her number." Zechs shot him a look of 'you jerk off'. Treize smiled and left the room, leaving Sally to fill Zechs in.  
  
"Here's the rest of his reports. Be careful not to touch him, he doesn't like that much and you're new here. He doesn't know you yet." Zechs looked down to the boy's vacant dark eyes. "Does he realize where he is? I mean, does he know he's in an institution?" Sally shook her head. "I think he knows he isn't home. He probably knows everything and just won't let himself out because of all the stress and anxiety." Zechs sighed and looked around the playroom. "You keep him alone here? Does he interact with other patients?"  
  
Sally stood up. "No, not really, except for about a year ago. A little girl named Mariemaia was checked in. He seemed to like her. I guess he saw her as a little sister. He sung to her and brushed her hair. I don't think he did much else though. Other than that, he doesn't communicate with anyone." She checked her watch. "I'm going to leave you here with him now. Take care, I'll be back in half an hour to see to his lunch." With that she went to the door and stopped as Zechs called her back. "Did they find out who murdered his family?" Sally looked down at the boy watching for a reaction. Receiving none she told Zechs, "Read the files. Not around him."  
  
Left all alone with the little boy and his toy city, Zechs thought it appropriate to introduce himself. If the boy did acknowledge the world around him, he wanted Wufei to know his name. "Hello," he started. Wufei looked up at Zechs with big innocent obsidian eyes. The boy blinked like he just woke up. "My name is Zechs Marquise, I believe you're Wufei Chang." Wufei tucked a loose lock of hair behind his ear and looked down at his toys. "I suppose that means you aren't going to talk to me." Wufei kept playing, leading a doll into a room with another doll. He laid it on the fake bed and went back to the dolls in the other room. "Okay then. Having fun with your little game?" Wufei shrugged. Zechs was surprised. There was a response to his question. "So you're listening to me Wufei?" Wufei turned to face Zechs again. After rolling his eyes he went back to his dolls, leading the two baby dolls into the room with the mother and father dolls. Zechs took note on the rolling eyes thing. "Well then lets, check your report for being cheeky."  
  
Zechs opened the file and started going through the report. "Wufei Chang, age 17; birthday: December 12; Family: deceased; Personality disorder, antisocial withdrawal from society and ever present childlike state." Wufei only continued to play with his dolls as Zechs spoke and was now placing the father doll and baby boy doll in a room upstairs. Zechs couldn't help but notice this. "Why do you play with dolls like that?" Wufei didn't answer and starting putting all the dolls back in their proper places in the playroom boxes. After that he turned to Zechs and got a look at him. He frowned.  
  
Zechs raised his eyebrows, "What? What's wrong?" Wufei leaned over looked at Zechs's eyes and then let his eyes fall to the blonde's long hair. He reached out a hand and Zechs wasn't sure what to do exactly. The boy moments were slow but so sudden and unexpected. He let the boy comb through his hair with long slender fingers. Zechs swallowed, "Do this often?" Wufei stopped and walked away. Zechs decided to look back inside the report. "Figures," he said as he found what he expected.  
  
The report read, ".patient displays aristocratic attitude with some and in cases ignores or withdraws from them." Zechs looked at the figure that had found itself on the other side of the room with a bottle of tea and some rice cookies. Zechs went back to the report. "Patient is, as of yet, a vegetarian and eats a very simple diet." Zechs notice the boy's plate had some meat on it, which had been pushed aside. Following the briefing was the boy's test reports. Wufei's body is in perfect order, excusing some scarring. Zechs wonder what kind of scarring. He looked up at the boy and noticed the very faint marks on his wrist. "Suicide." He went back to the reports.  
  
"Patient displayed a suicidal tendency at an early age, when first recovered from his home." Zechs sighed and turned the page. The page was a list of grades. It was the grades from Wufei's lessons and exams. "Straight A student," he mumbled as he came across the long list. Sally said he was intelligent, but he didn't figure that Wufei was a Prodigy. "Mechanical engineering, chemistry, why even the arts." He then saw a little packet of photographs. One was of Wufei and woman. //"More than likely his mother."// He noticed a photograph of a small statuette shaped like a dragon with two heads. "Shenlong."  
  
"Wufei, do you have your Shenlong here?" The boy head popped up, surprised that Zechs had asked that. The boy shook his head and went back to eating his salad. "Too bad. I've studied some Asian history you know." Wufei looked up again. "I at first thought I wanted to be a historian, but then decided on psychiatry when Treize had me tour a clinic. Do you know you're in a clinic Wufei?" The boy didn't answer. He simply ignored the tall man. Zechs smirked and redoubled his efforts. This un-amused regal-ness reminded him a little of his sister. "Wufei can you hear me? I asked if you knew you were in a clinic? You understand don't you?" Wufei gave him the annoyed look and rolled his eyes but nodded. "Why don't you talk to anyone, you are capable aren't you?" Wufei frowned and nodded but went back to his salad.  
  
Zechs decided to be sneaky. It was the first day, but he wanted to get the little boy to talk to him now. "Wufei," he began trying to regain some notice. Wufei sat his fork down; it'd be a while before he got back to it. Zechs frowned, looking disappointed and unimpressed. "What's my name?" Wufei's expression changed to a criminal stare then he looked away from Zechs. Zechs scoffed. "Just as I thought, he's incapable." Wufei's eyes widened at the comment. Zechs sighed. "Come genius, answer me. What's my name? I did introduce myself didn't I? Were you paying any attention to me then? What's my name? Wufei? Aren't you going to answer me now? Wufei."  
  
Wufei looked at his plate and tried to block out all the questions. Just like he always did. New doctors would come and not actually understand the small boy without a textbook outline. However, this was different and the questions were so annoying. "Zechs!" He'd never been annoyed like that before by the doctors or nurses. They usually let him keep to himself as long as he looked tired or cute or sad or something. What was this doctor doing? ".Your name is Zechs Marquise." Zechs's mouth couldn't have fallen any lower if he tried. Wufei sat back and folded his arms over his chest. "You're drooling." Zechs shut his mouth. "My apologies, did you just talk to me?" Wufei turned his head. "Annoying me seemed to works, don't try it again, shrink." Wufei stood up. "And no one's gonna believe you, no cameras in my room, I broke them." Zechs couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"How did you break them?" Wufei rolled his eyes. He took the chair he was sitting in and pulled it over to a corner. Standing in the chair, he pulled down a dismembered camera. "I rearranged them and built a remote so that I can control the camera feed and what they see. I have a steady recording of still images." Zechs eyebrows went up. "My, my. Isn't that a bit overdoing it?" Wufei put the camera back. "Go away. I don't need another shrink. Leave me alone." He stepped off the chair and went back to the play set on the floor. Zechs drew a deep breath. "Why don't you just explain yourself. Don't you want to rejoin society? Certainly you don't enjoy being locked up in here."  
  
Wufei turned around. "You aren't supposed to say 'locked up'. I'm supposed to be protected here." He picked up a baby doll and walked back over to his table. "I'm tired. I don't feel like talking. I never feel like talking. I don't want you here." Zechs smiled, "That's to bad. You've caught my interest. It'll be incredibly hard to get rid of me little boy." Wufei pouted. "That's not fair. Your cheating. Go away." The boy sat on the table and kicked his legs. Zechs ran his fingers through his hair and thought about giving up. He changed his mind, "Give me a chance okay. I want to help you. Can I at least be your friend and get to know you. I don't want to pretend your incapable of thought Wufei. I think your in here because you want to be. What are you hiding from?" Wufei frowned. "Why should I tell you?"  
  
Zechs walked over to the table. "Because I'd like to know and I'd certainly would like to get you talking more. You have a lovely voice, for an annoying imp that is." Wufei was scowling now, and if looks could kill. Zechs backed off a little. He was amused that he was getting through so fast. He turned around when he heard the sliding door open. "Zechs," said Sally, "What's wrong." Zechs thought for a moment but answered, "Nothing. Just making observations. Could you speak with me a moment outside." Sally nodded, "But wait for me get this food stuff. The little vegetarian prince here leaves half the veggies on the table anyway." Wufei turned his head. "Well excuse me Mr. Chang," she picked up the plate and left with Zechs trailing behind her.  
  
"So what do you think of him?" Asked Sally once the doors closed. Zechs sighed, "Amazing." The older woman smiled, "Still got the report, boy?" Zechs nodded and showed the vanilla folder, "Yes, it's pretty thick I noticed." Sally shrugged, "Have to keep a good idea of what he does you see. I think he broke the cameras in his room, still images." Zechs laughed and looked back at the room. "Let me think of how, the engineering classes?" Sally stopped, "Did you read the notes out loud to him?" Zechs looked around the hallway, "Why?" Sally rolled her eyes, "Well he tends to become annoyed when people remind him he's a study subject. He can get really mad, he almost killed himself a couple of times." Zechs smiled reassuringly. "That won't be a problem anymore. I think. You say I annoyed him quite a deal, but he didn't seem quite upset because of that."  
  
Sally started walking again. A little further down, she opened the door to her own office. "What do you mean Mr. Marquise?" Zechs sat down opposite her. "Please call me Miri, all my best friends do." Sally laughed as she lit a cigarette and offered one to Zechs, which he declined. "No thank you." Sally put the pack away and looked through another file. "You know I have your case in here as well Mr. Perfectionist? I have to keep a record of the students working here. Especially ones in contact with severe cases such as Mr. Chang."  
  
Zechs lowered his eyes. He knew what she was going to bring up. "I understand that Ms. Po. Please just say what you mean, and then I can tell you something I've observed." Sally raised her eyebrows. "Observed? Alright. You are a homosexual, aren't you Mr. Marquise?" She noted the young man's nod and continued. "Then you understand that the institute and myself will want to keep anything you and Wufei do on record, which means repairing the cameras." Zechs smiled. "Did you ever notice how he played with the dolls, Dr. Sally." Sally sat back. "We've noted there is some recurring in his game, but I'm listening."  
  
Zechs stood up and walked across to the window. "I don't think that's a game. Go ahead and record the sessions, but don't get upset that I get through with him." Sally leaned over and put her cigarette out. "And just where do you think you'll be going?" Zechs turned around with a smile, "Went. We've already gone and I believe it won't be soon before he's re- entered a normal and stable society that supports his ingenuity and genius." Sally shook her head slowly, "I doubt that. But I'll go ahead and watch for improvements. I'll continue to work with the child. You're dismissed." Zechs bowed his head and turned to leave. Just as he was going out the door, Sally called him back. "Just what sort of break through are you planning?" Zechs frowned, "My dear lady, please excuse me if don't like to hear such rude and disgusting remarks." With that he elegantly turned and left the smoke filled room. Sally shook her head, "Touchy."  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe that woman! What was she doing!" Screamed Zechs. Treize shrugged at his friend. Milliardo had come home angry and didn't seem to want to leave his unhappy disposition. "Cool off Miri. It's no big deal, she did the same to me. It'll only get bad if she wants to find out who your sleeping with." He walked behind Zechs and felt up the younger man's shirt. "Then I'll be even more trouble." Zechs laughed, "I bet, with you being my teacher, my brother and my father all in one." Treize squeezed a nipple he found up the man's chest. "Quiet you! Don't ever call me father again!" Zechs turned and wrapped his arms around Trieze's neck. "I suppose you'll only let me call you daddy then." Trieze kissed Zechs's forehead, "Time for bed Miri."  
  
As the two started to nibble on the other's lip, the phone ranged and interrupted them. Zechs sighed and pulled back. "I'll get it. Go tie yourself up." Treize laughed walking into the bedroom, "Why? So you could feel guilty and untie me again?" Zechs smiled and answered the phone, "Hello and are you my sister or someone important?" A small raspy voice came from the other side, "Brother?" Zechs rolled his eyes. "Relena what's wrong now?" The girl on the other line coughed, "I don't feel well and Heero hasn't come home yet. Do you think he left with Duo again." The image of the lovely smiling young man came to mind. "No sister why on earth would Heero run off to play with his little friend when he has beautiful you at home waiting for him." He heard his sister growl and say in a low voice, "Shut up."  
  
Zechs ran his hand through his hair. "Look Relena. Give up on him. It's a loss cause. He doesn't want you baby sister. You'll have to just deal. He isn't the only man alive and besides, he not the best catch. Surly a lovely and talented girl like yourself could fine someone else in this universe to sleep with. What do you mean you're not sleeping with him? Well there's a problem right there isn't it?"  
  
Zechs heard Treize laughing from the bedroom door and at the time found it very hard to not laugh out loud himself. "Okay I'm sorry Relena don't cry. Look, do me a favor. Can you go to Lucrezia and pick up a package for me. I had it sent to my old apartment and she promised to get it for me. Promise me. Good girl, love you baby sister. Don't worry. Everything will go perfect soon enough, I promise." Zechs hung up and phone and looked at Treize.  
  
Zechs sighed, "That girl will never catch a man interested in her. She's much too desperate." Treize laughed from the doorway again. "Well I wonder why, she was a terrible ugly little thing compared to you Miri." Zechs frowned. "Watch what you say. She's still my sister and will grow into looking a lot like mother soon enough." Treize shook his head. "She'd sooner grow into looking like your dog Jasper." Zechs screamed, "Trieze you wicked and horrible man!" Trieze pouted and raised an eyebrow, ".sorry Miri." He turned around and sat on the bed. "I suppose I should go spank myself." Zechs ran over hopped on top of Trieze. "No! Under no condition shall you have to spank yourself. I was being naughty. Spank me."  
  
***  
  
Wufei sat alone in the playroom. The lights were out except for what streamed from the moon through the windows. He sat curled up holding one of the dolls and rocking back and forth. Sally stood just outside listening to the haunting sound of his quiet voice sing. //"That song. that song is so sad. I wonder what's he crying about inside, to always dream about monsters."// She stepped away from the door and beckoned the engineers to follow her. "Did you take all the stuff?" One man ran ahead, "Yes ma'am. Amazing how he put that remote together and the tape. When did you let him get hold of a computer?" The other man shook his head, "No Silo I found the box to the doors cracked. He broke in it and stole the info from there. Now that's Amazing!" Sally sighed and lit a cigarette. "Thank you very much gentlemen. You can go now." Sally watched the men retreat and started back towards the room.  
  
"Wufei. It's time for bed now sweetie. I want you to go to sleep tonight." Wufei looked up at Sally. Slowly he stood up and walked over to her. Sally walked him out of the room and down the hall. "Are you okay sweetie?" Wufei didn't answer and watched his slippers move across the floor instead. "Fine then. I suppose you'll want to take a long bubble bath sweetie?" Wufei stopped in front of his door and waited for Sally to open it. Sally turned him around. "Wufei, I have a homework assignment for you sweetie. Write me a report on Mr. Zechs Marquise okay. I want you to write a report on him every week for me." Wufei nodded. Sally shook her head, "Wufei why is it you'll explain a Confucian theory to me in a letter, but you won't even say hello to me in the morning? You're not mute. I know that sweetie. I want you to open up. You're too young to be stuck in a hole kid." The woman opened the door, remembering just how many times she'd told the boy the same thing. She watched him walk in and sit on his bed. Sally smiled, //"Okay then you little prick, be that way."//  
  
Sally left and Wufei started to undress and walked into his bathroom. He looked around and saw the bottle of bubbles and bar of soap on the sink top. He finished undressing and turned the bath water on and sat on the rim of the tub waiting for it to fill. Stepping in he pulled off the band that tied his hair back. The loose black hair fell around his shoulders and floated on the water and as he sat down in the tub. "That man. gold hair and blue eyes." He sunk further under the water, "Why did he do that? He's beautiful just like the Angels are in paintings. Mother why?" Wufei closed his eyes and old images of his beautiful young mother came back. "Mother."  
  
She was carrying his sister and holding his hand as they walked away to their car at a supermarket. They were stopped by a handsome young man on a motorcycle. His mother left the two children alone while she talked to the dark haired man. "Hey there kiddies," said the man as he knelt and shook Wufei's four year old hand. "My, my. Aren't we going to be a handsome buck. You look just like your mother little boy," he said in rough western cowboy accent. The man put his hands on Wufei's face. "How old are ya kid?" Wufei bit his lip and smiled, "I'm five." The man pulled back surprised. He looked up at the boy's mother. "Mel, he's five years old. You too young to have a five year old ya know that girl?" The young woman laughed sweetly and picked the toddler up, "This is Linsu Se. She will be two years old next week. Maybe you want to come to the party Alfred." The man laughed and looked over to Wufei. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
Wufei felt tears stream down his cheek, "I wish he did."  
  
TBC..  
  
Maybe if I get good reviews. I wasn't sure about this one actually. 


	2. Part Two: Day One A Little Odd

Playroom Gundam Wing AU Cherries  
  
I like Treize and Zechs and Zechs and well anyone actually..  
  
Part 2: Day One. A little odd.  
  
Zechs walked hurriedly, fumbling almost with his key pass around his neck. //"Why on earth would Trieze get me drunk! Today's day one and I'm practically stumbling over myself."// He managed to finally get the key off and passed the card through the lock. Tucking away his papers in their folder and then patting his hair, he walked in. Zechs found the boy in the corner of the room playing with the doll house. He walked cautiously and hopeful. //"Alright Miri. time to prove yourself. You are a responsible adult. This is a poor and sad young man in need of your care. No even worst! This is a sad lonely little boy in need of care and friendship! Under all circumstances will you not flirt or piss him off 'til he turns red and tries to kill himself. wait flirt? Damn Sally put that in my head."//  
  
He walked in and sat his briefcase and papers on the table near the boy. Wufei turned around, looked up and turned back around. Zechs cleared his throat. "Mr. Chang, how are you today? Are you feeling well?" Wufei gave no response. Zechs smiled. "I see they have those cameras reinstalled like Sally said. Are you alright with that? Wufei? Wufei? Fei!" The boy stopped what he was doing and stood up. He looked at Zechs with tears in his eyes. He walked over to the man and slapped him. Zechs fell back, he wasn't expecting that. The boy ran over the wall opposite them and felt down the seam between it and the floor. He quickly snatched and pulled at a wire. He threw the broken piece to Zechs's feet.  
  
"Don't call me that!" He yelled as he sat up. "Don't ever call me that!" Zechs frowned. He looked up and noticed the camera on signal light was out. He looked back down to the angry boy. "Why not?" Wufei fell to his knees and started to cry. "Go away! Leave me alone! Please go away!" Zechs knelt down beside him, "Why not? Why not call you Fei? I thought it was a cute nickname." Wufei looked up slowly. He wiped his eyes, "That's what you call a fairy." Zechs smiled, "Now what's wrong with fairies?"  
  
The boy pouted. "How could you ask that?" Zechs raised his eyebrows. "How could I ask? Simply really. Fairies are beautiful, fantastic creatures that grant wishes and plays tricks. They are adorable. Why can't I call you one?" Wufei shook his head. "No fairies are strange, right?" Zechs looked at the meaning in the boy's words. "I see. You mean queer don't you?" Wufei nodded, "I think that's what I meant." Zechs lowered and sat down across from the boy. "Wufei, there's nothing wrong with Fei, and there is nothing wrong with fairy or queer. Why on earth did you think I was calling you queer?" Wufei bit his lip.  
  
Zechs imitated the act, "Come on, speak up. You should tell me, before I have someone come fix that poor camera you hate." Wufei frowned. "I don't hate the camera, I despise it! Why do they always want to watch me! And then they always want to show me what I've done afterwards!" The boy stood up and stomped his foot. "I hate that!" Zechs pulled Wufei back down. "It's okay. You see, no one would spy on you like this if you lived on your own, now would they?" Wufei raised an eyebrow. "How could I live on my own." Zechs leaned closer as if he had a secret to tell. Wufei leaned like he wanted to eavesdrop. Zechs whispered, "You see, if you behave like what they perceive to be 'normal' they'll stop hassling you." He sat up. "You're getting too old to be adopted now, but you could get a job somewhere with all the evidence of genius Sally has on you. You could do regular mundane things like all the other sad and pathetic people." Wufei smiled. "That's funny."  
  
Zechs gasped and fell back. "Did.did you just. and your face didn't break or anything! Wow! There's going to be a full moon tonight!" Wufei smiled again, this time with a trace of a blush. "I can smile. So what of it." Zechs stood and helped Wufei up. "The sun's light is all, child." Wufei smiled again and turned away. "Shut up!" The boy stood and walked over to the table he usually ate at. "What do you mean by that?" Zechs raised his eyebrows. "You don't know? Aren't you a genius?" He looked over to the bright light streaming from the window. "I'd like to teach you things, if you let me. It's not hard to see that you aren't incapable, but you are very distant. Being that way makes it hard for them to think you're well enough to be released, I'm afraid." He looked back over to see Wufei's reaction.  
  
Wufei sat still staring into his breakfast bowl of oatmeal and raisins. "I miss my mother. She could cook. He food was a lot better than this slob from the cafeteria." He looked hopefully into Zechs direction. "Would you get me something edible?" Zechs nodded, "Your wish is my command my dear." Wufei smiled again, "Does this mean you're my friend Zechs?" Zechs shook his head, "I'd like to be though. If you let me, Fei." Wufei frowned and looked back at his bowl. "I want bacon and sausage and," he stopped, noticing Zechs's surprised reaction. "What?" Asked the boy, not knowing why Zechs looked so puzzled. Zechs finally caught himself and stood up. "I'm sorry did you say 'bacon and sausage'? Your reports, and Sally, say you're a vegetarian!" Wufei scowled, "So that's why they give me lettuce. I thought they had me confused for a rabbit. I didn't eat any of the meat they first served me because I didn't like how it was prepared. After that, they only gave me this goop." Zechs threw his head back and laughed. "My goodness! All this time you've been eating nothing but cereals! No wonder you're so small for your age!"  
  
Wufei frowned and threw his spoon at Zechs. Zechs ducked and just missed the splatter of oatmeal. The boy crossed his arms. "I'm not small I'm just Chinese. We're built to take up little room!" Zechs smirked, and remembered the small picture of the boy and his mother. "Yeah okay. then why was your mother so tall?" Wufei looked angrily, "What do you mean tall! She was 5'3!" Zechs smiled again, "Yeah but you're 5'1!" Wufei stomped his foot and tossed his head, "Shut up!"  
  
Zechs shook his head, letting a few strands of blond hair fall around him. //"Perfect, he's opening up fast. He must have so much going on in that little head of his. I should have to find out more of his mother. Maybe I could get some insight on what happened when she was murdered. That'll certainly shut Sally up."// Wufei had walked over to the older man and sat on his knees in from of Zechs. He leaned over, giving Zechs an incredible view of the boy's attractive body. //"Oh dear, what's he doing?"// Zechs thought to himself while mentally slapping himself. "Zechs," whispered Wufei as he leaned over some more. Zechs gulped, "Yes, Wufei?"  
  
Wufei looked up with slightly lidded eyes and slightly parted lips. The boys pink-red tongue darted out and licked his lower lip, then cleared his throat. "Exactly," the child started, "How tall are you." Zechs fell back, a little relieved and disappointed until he notice the even worst position he was in. Wufei leaned over the man's body, practically lying on top of him. "Well how tall are you, you look more than six feet tall. Well?" Zechs tried to mumble an answer. Just as 6'3" stumbled out of his mouth, the doors opened. Sally gasped, "Working hard Mr. Marquise?" Zechs looked over smiled, "Oh, hi Sally. It's not what you think. I didn't do it."  
  
Wufei backed off a little and sat comfortably on Zechs's legs. He looked at Sally and frowned. Sally shook her head, "Oh no Mr. Attitude! I can't believe this shit! Zechs you are fired on day one buddy!" Zechs panicked, "No! I.. He.. We weren't doing that and ." Sally stamped her foot. "Shut up! Back up your things and get out of here before I call security!" Zechs started to get up, but Wufei pushed him back down. To Sally's astonishment the boy looked more annoyed with her. Then another surprise came.  
  
Wufei scowled, "Stuff it Sally!" The boy stood up and walked over to Sally's stunned expression. "You are not to yell Zechs! He's my friend." Sally looked at Zechs. ". when?" Zechs smiled and stood up. "A discovery I made yesterday afternoon. I found it quite odd that someone so talented and ingenious couldn't speak a word. So I bugged the hell out of him." Wufei smiled and jumped on Zechs. "And he's my friend!"  
  
Sally almost fell over. "So let me get this straight. One day of this guy and you're talking and he's your best friend?" Wufei smiled adoringly. "Yes. He's going to get me chocolate and bacon for breakfast. Aren't you Zechs." Zechs raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say anything about chocolate! You awful little sneak!" He pushed Wufei and shook a finger at him. "Really! That's just taking advantage of me now!" Wufei bit his lip. "Please? All she ever does is bring me soup and rice cookies. I want chocolate milk. Please Zechs." Zechs sighed and rubbed the side of his head. "What a pain I've unleashed. All because of a hair fetish."  
  
Sally snapped up. "Ah huh! What did you do Marquise! In my office now!" Wufei yawned and stretched out. "Okay then, bye-bye Zechs. Bring me my food and I'll show you the Dragon. I'll go get it while she drills you okay." He walked towards Sally and suddenly disappeared behind the sliding doors. Sally looked at the empty clip on her coat. "My pass key!" Zechs laughed. "My, he is smart, or is it brashness. I suppose under further investigation, I'll find out." Sally frowned. "Look you! Don't you dear warp his mind into thinking like. like." Zechs pouted. "I assure Ms. Po, I'm not trying to have any sexual effect on him at all. Actually, he reminds me a little of my sister at playtime. Always wanting something and always wanting to show off her talents, small as they were."  
  
Sally sighed. "I see. Go on then, to his room, the cameras in there are still working but, there is the small problem with you having such an effect on him." Zechs slipped his hands in his pants pockets. "Sally, calm down. There's nothing going on to be suspicious of. I'm much too in love with someone else you see." Sally turned around and kicked the door. "Whatever! Open the door!" As Zechs came over, Sally pulled his hair. "I warn you Marquise, that boy is a like a son to me!" Zechs tugged loose and walked out of the room. "Really? Well then, let him grow up." Zechs looked to his watch. "I better go get the food." He smiled, "Don't worry Ms. Po. You could always listen to the conversations I'm recording, that I started yesterday. He pulled a small disk out of his pocket, "Go give that a listen, supervisor."  
  
Wufei looked into his mirror and frowned. "Damn it." He reached for a brush and tie and combed his hair back neatly into ponytail and then smiled. "Better." He sighed and sat on his bed. He looked towards the door upon hearing the door knob turn. "Come in." Zechs peeked in. "Come on now, show me the dragon and I'll buy you breakfast." He looked around the small room. The single little bed with red and white linen, the arrangement of artwork around the room on shelves and desks. There was a small dresser, which Zechs assumed didn't have much clothing in it, and to the side a tall mirror.  
  
"Nice place." He then noticed the alluring young man stretched out on the bed, adorning it beautifully. "Hello." Wufei was lying there mumbling as he stared up at the ceiling, then the boy became very quiet. Zechs was a little unnerved by the stillness and came towards Wufei. "Are you okay?" Wufei was still staring blankly. Zechs bent over and looked at the boy's calm and quiet expression, then sighed. //"He's sleeping."// He backed away and took one last look around the room. The dragon figurine sat on the corner of a shelf. "Amazing." He looked back at the boy. // "How very complicated you are. Oh well. I have to find a path in that maze you call a mind, little fairy."//  
  
***  
  
Within two weeks, Wufei was improving, around Zechs and Sally, but still afraid to speak or see other people. Zechs was thinking of how to remedy the problem while sitting on his bed. Treize walked in and smiled at him. "Having problems Doctor?" Zechs rolled over to his side. Trieze laughed and sat on the bed. "Don't be so damn cheeky doctor!" He laid down beside Zechs and pulled the other man closer. "Definitely don't get depress, like your sister always does. If you do I'll run out with some pretty young thing and only come back for money!" Zechs laughed remembering his sister's situation. "Shut up Trieze!"  
  
Zechs sat up and looked at his companion. "What would you do with him. He's so brilliant, but resistant. He doesn't want to leave a routine." Trieze frowned, "Oh but he's enjoying your breakfast time isn't he?" Zechs shook his head. "Treize please," he said pouting. "Don't be mad at me. I'm not interested in him like that. He's more like a little brother to me." Trieze sat up and kissed Zechs's ear. "That's not very comforting. I'm practically married to my adopted brother you see." Zechs laugh. "Well that's different." Trieze kissed the younger man's neck, "How?" Zechs laid back, "You are an old, dirty pervert and I'm a conservative and caring person." Trieze shook his head, "Anyone who goes around smacking asses is not a conservative person, my dear." 


	3. Part Three: The Garden of Adore

Playroom  
  
Gundam Wing AU  
  
Cherries  
  
  
  
Part 3: The Garden of Adore  
  
Wufei sat on the playroom table, shaking his head. Zechs sat in the back slapping his own head. Sally was busy trying not to strangle the little boy. She screamed. "Wufei please! You are acting like a child! I just want you to go and say hello to the other patients! Is that so hard!" Wufei stood and climbed up on top of the table. "No! I don't want to go!" He kicked over his breakfast tray and started jumping up and down as he threw his tantrum. Sally rolled her eyes and motioned for Zechs. "Your turn." Zechs shook his head. "No," he said loudly, catching Wufei's attention. "I don't want to go convince that big baby to come play with me. There's no use in it."  
  
Wufei hopped down. "What's that supposed to mean?" Zechs raised an eyebrow. "Don't act like you don't know! You purposely want to stay up in this little room ignoring all the fun in life to be had. You horrible little liar!" Wufei frowned and stomped over to Zechs. "What do you mean liar!" Zechs yelled and pointed his finger at Wufei's face. "You told me you wanted out and that you and I would go eat a huge dinner at a Chinese restaurant remember?" Wufei nodded while he was sulking. Zechs turned his head away. "You lied. You said you'd cooperate and help me get you out, but your making a horrible scene in front of Sally you know." Wufei turned to Sally with a finger in his mouth, "Sorry Sally."  
  
The boy turned back to Zechs, "I'll stop. I promise. Take me out to a restaurant, like my mother used to." Zechs smiled, "I would like to, but Sally is not going to let us go anywhere at this stage." He offered his hand to the young boy, "Come on now silly. Let's go and say hello to the nice psychotic people alright." Wufei giggled, "Okay Zechs." Sally rolled her eyes, "Do not call the other patients psychotic Zechs!" Zechs nodded his understanding and led Wufei out the door. Sally sat down at the little table and sighed. //"Well, at least he is having an effect on the boy, but it better not turn negative, or else."//  
  
Wufei followed Zechs happily out of the room, but ceased his happy behavior when they came down the hall. "I remember here." The boy stopped and ran to a window. From it you could view a garden and a fountain. "I remember being here." Zechs stared curiously. He had to walk the same hall everyday he had to come to work. "Is something wrong with it today Wufei?" Wufei shrugged, "I don't think there is anything wrong with it. I can't remember it being any different." Zechs suddenly remembered Sally describing him as a very secluded child. "Wufei, when was the last time you saw this hall, it's such a short way from your room and the playroom." Wufei frowned and turned to Zechs. "Two years ago, when Mariemaia left." Zechs smiled, "I see. So it's been that long for you to even leave that little wing?" He took Wufei's hand. "I'm going to take you outside first, come on then. To the garden."  
  
Wufei pulled loose. "We aren't going to the garden. I thought we were going to the psychotic patients?" Zechs grinned, "What do you mean psychotic? There's no such thing silly." Wufei's face turned red. "Stop pissing me off! Come on!" Zechs followed the obviously distressed young man onward to the next room. Zechs slipped his passkey through the lock and opened the door. "Well then. Wait here, I'll go and introduce you." Wufei pulled on Zechs's sleeve. "Wait. I'm not sure I want to meet them, Zechs." Zechs couldn't help but sigh, "Look you have to meet the other patients in this ward. It would be good if you had some interaction practice. The sooner you can get along with other people, the sooner you can leave this place." Wufei thought for a moment. "Fine, I'll go in."  
  
Cautiously, the young man walked in after his doctor. Wufei looked around the room. There was a table covered in paper and two older boys were cutting out shapes. On the floor an older women in her mid-twenties was putting together a puzzle, and beside her was a doctor. The doctor stood up and came over to Zechs. "Dr. Merquise. How are you today. This must be the little patient." Zechs stepped aside, "Yes Dr. Noin. This is Wufei Chang." The young doctor offered her hand to Wufei. "Nice to meet you Wufei." Wufei started trembling, but shook the woman's hand anyway. "I'm Lucrezia Noin. I run this group project. I hope you can have fun here Wufei." Zechs took Wufei by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. "This project has students from the outside, or released patients come here to visit the patients, Wufei." Wufei nodded and looked around again. The young men at the table weren't patients then, they were wearing passes.  
  
Dr. Noin walked Zechs and Wufei over to the table. "These are my assistants, Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton." The blonde, identified as Quatre looked up at Wufei, "Hello. How are you today." Wufei frowned and looked up to Zechs. Zechs was shaking hands with Trowa, "Good afternoon Mr. Barton, how was that exam yesterday?" Trowa shrugged, "It went okay, I passed with second. Quatre took first place." The brunette seemed quiet and solitary. The complete opposite of the smiling blonde boy. Wufei pouted, //"What? Who are they? How do they know Zechs?"//  
  
Zechs could feel some tension growing and decided to explain about Quatre and Trowa. "They are students at the adjoining high school. This is they're last year. I went there for my last year and met them when they just sophomores." Wufei nodded. That had answered his question. Now what?  
  
***  
  
"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Wufei frowned at the tall blonde speaking to him. "That was horrible!" Zechs giggled, "You didn't enjoy yourself at all? Really Wufei, get over it, I mean you were playing in there." Wufei blushed and shook his fist at Zechs. "Look here you," the boy started, "I did not enjoy myself. I just. I just wanted to make you happy." Zechs blinked, not believing his ears. "Pardon?"  
  
Wufei sighed and turned his back to Zechs, "Can we go to the garden now?" The boy stood biting his lower lip and staring up at the older man with an adorable frown. // "How could I refuse that face,"// thought Zechs as he nodded and took the boys hand. "Onward to the garden then child." Wufei flinched and pulled away. "Please don't hold my hand, Zechs." With that the boy walked ahead and around the corner out of Zechs's sight. // "Did I just offend him? I should apologize or something. When we are in the garden."//  
  
***  
  
Standing at the garden's doorway, Wufei took a deep breath. //"There are no cameras outside."// He leaned against the glass door, // "Meaning Sally can't watch or listen in on us. She doesn't even know we're going to the garden. Maybe I can get lost out there. Maybe I can."//  
  
Wufei's thoughts were interrupted by a small cough from the hall. He turned and saw the blonde staring contently outside the window. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Zechs sighed. The blonde walked towards the window and crossed his arms before his chest. "Lovely little garden, isn't it Wufei. My mother and father kept one when I was little, but they aren't around anymore. Look at the roses. Red is Trieze's favorite color. Do you think I should pick one for him?" Wufei swallowed, suddenly he felt bad. "Who's Treize?" Zechs smiled and continued to look out the window. "Trieze. is Trieze. He's my best friend. When my parents died, his mother took Relena and myself in. Relena is my younger sister. She's really annoying. The sort of person who desperately wants attention and only seems to repel it. The poor girl."  
  
Wufei smiled a little. He never had a doctor to talk about himself. He didn't know anything about Sally personal life. // "Is this Trieze guy his brother?// thought Wufei. The boy shrugged the thought away and continued to listen. He could ask questions later. Zechs sighed again, "You know, this romantic little garden should have a name. I, Zechs Milliard Merquise, hereby dub thee, The Garden of Adore." The blonde bowed and continued his jest by raising a hand to stop the unheard applause. Wufei couldn't help himself. For the first time in years, he heard himself giggle. Not snicker, but giggle. Milliard leaned back on the window and winked at the boy. "Thank you, I perform on Tuesdays and Wednesdays but please leave through the appropriate exits. Good night folks." 


	4. Part Four: I'm in Trouble

Playroom  
  
Gundam Wing AU  
  
Cherries  
  
Treize was such an elegant a beautiful man. Why did he have to die! If Gwing wasn't part of UC, why did it keep so well with the Gundam pilots living, and the big important enemy dying? Why! WHY! Treize come back! Come back!  
  
~*~* : flashbacks to Wufei's childhood.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~: flashbacks to Zechs's childhood.  
  
Part 4: "I'm in trouble."  
  
The garden was beautiful and warm. Wufei stood in the now opened doorway delighting in a breeze of warm air. "It's spring isn't it?" he asked while stepping out onto the soil. Zechs watched him walk out and answered, "Yes, sweet May actually." Wufei walked down the path slowly, marveling in the feel of the outside. The warm air hadn't touched his copper skin in years, he hadn't seen the clear blue without the hindering glass panes of the playroom in so long. "It's so beautiful Zechs."  
  
Zechs decided that now he should probably turn on the disk recorder for their conversations. //"You just watch Sally. I'm going to get him to tell me everything eventually."// He reached into his pocket and clicked the small record button on the side, a process that he had memorized over the last week. He wondered if the intelligent little boy knew, or if he would eventually catch on. He suddenly worried about whether or not he was betraying Wufei's trust. //"What am I worried about, I'm a doctor, sort of, and I have permission to do this sort of thing, in the end it will benefit my patient."//  
  
Wufei had stopped walking and was staring up at the blue sky. "It's so pretty, it's so pretty Zechs. The sky looks just like your blue eyes. You're the only person I've ever seen with eyes exactly like the sky. Azure blue. Wow." The boy starting humming in a low voice and twirled around in a circle. Zechs couldn't help but smile. //"That sweet little thing. Damn, it my conscience!"// Zechs slipped his hand back in his pocket and turned the recorder off. "Enjoying yourself, Wufei?"  
  
The little boy stopped and stared at Zechs with an honest smile across his face. "I haven't done that in a long time either." The little boy ran over to Zechs. "I'm glad we got the patient meeting over with," Wufei said. "I want to spend the rest of the day in here!" Zechs corrected the boy, "Out here, you mean." Wufei smiled again, "Yes. Out here. Outside." He took Zechs's hand. "It's okay now to hold my hand. No one is looking. Come on, show me around." Zechs nodded submissively. "Yes of course, anything you want Wufei." Wufei was sighed and let go of Zechs's hand.  
  
Zechs frowned, "Is something wrong Wufei?" The little boy didn't answer him. Wufei stared dumbly at the ground as old memories washed over him. Wufei made a whimpering sound and then collapse to the ground in a fetal position. He covered his ears with his hands and the too long sleeves of his shirt. "No!! No!!!"  
  
Zechs knelt down and tried to calm the boy. Whatever was wrong, he knew he'd be blamed for. Besides that, Wufei looked like he was in pain. "Wufei! Calm down! Stop screaming and tell me what's wrong with you. Wufei!"  
  
***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Happy birthday to you  
  
Happy birthday to you  
  
Happy birthday dear Linsu!  
  
Happy birthday to you!  
  
Sung as a happy, young mother assisted her toddler in blowing out the candles on her Little Mermaid birthday cake. "Mama," said Wufei while trying to stand up in his chair, "I want to have the biggest piece!" Ms. Melinda Chang laughed and ruffled her four-year-old boy's hair. "On your fifth birthday sweetie. The biggest piece goes to Lin now." A now familiar voice spoke up from behind the boy's mother. "Come on Mel, give the boy what he wants." Wufei looked up and saw Alfred again. The brunette cowboy was around a lot lately. He always wanted to come and talk to Melinda or play with the cautious toddler. Wufei didn't like him too much.  
  
"Never mind," said the little boy. "I'm not hungry anymore." Melinda laughed at the child's comment and shrugged. She turned and carried the baby off to the other guests, leaving Wufei and Alfred alone. Alfred sighed, "You know you should eat more as it is. You're pretty thin, even for your age. You hardly ate anything last night, champ." Wufei frowned, a completely honest look of disgust that can only be granted from a child. "That's because you were at the table." Alfred laughed and smiled at the boy, "I just want to be your friend Wufei. Is that so bad?" The little boy pouted, "My friends said you were going to try and be my new daddy!" Alfred removed his constant sunglasses and stared at the boy with dull blue eyes.  
  
"You such a sweet little thing, Wufei. Are you worried I'm going to take your mommy away? Don't be sad little man. I won't do that." The small child swallowed, "Then... oh." Alfred laughed and easily lifted the boy up. Before Wufei knew what was happening he was being carried towards his mother. "Hey Mel, does he have another shirt, he gots this covered in ice cream. The little rat." The young mother nodded and pointed to the staircase of her house. "Up in the baby room. Thanks Alfred you're so much help." Melinda smiled and continued slicing pieces of cake for her other guests.  
  
Alfred walked upstairs, without receiving any looks from the other guests. One of Melinda friends giggled, "I bet he wants to marry you Mel, he's always ready to help out with the kids. Melinda smiled, "I know, I'm really lucky aren't I. We use to date until he went away in the army." The other girl nodded, "I remember! Oh and he's so good with kids! I swear he thinks he's a four year old himself!" Melinda couldn't help but laugh, "Of course, but he's still a man. I hope he does ask me to marry him. Wufei needs a father to look up to. I shouldn't raise my children as a single mother, think of all the problems."  
  
Just as that Melinda spoke, Alfred had reached Wufei's bedroom. "Here we are little man. Now just sit on your bed, and old Alfred is going to find you something to wear, okay." Wufei sat on his bed feeling uncomfortable. He really didn't like being alone with this man. "I can change my own clothes, and it isn't that much ice cream! Go away!" Alfred sucked his teeth, "Be quiet! Now where in the hell is. aw, how cute." He pulled out a small red short-sleeved shirt. "You'd look so adorable in this." He walked over to the little boy. "I want you to like me Wufei. Why don't you like me?"  
  
Wufei frowned and took the shirt out of Alfred's hands. "I can dress myself!" Alfred decided to back off for the moment. "You know I've noticed how well you speak little man, what grade are you in?" Wufei smiled. He always smiled when someone mentioned his passion that was school. "I'm in the third grade. They skip me up because I can read and multiply and add and divide already." Alfred whistled out of wonder, "Really? Eh, now, you're some kind of little genius aren't you?" Wufei nodded, "Yep." He took Alfred's hand and led the man outside of the little bedroom. Alfred thought the boy was finally opening up to him. "Here, my mother's nice hallway, you know."  
  
Alfred nodded, "Yeah, your mother is a very good decorator." Wufei smiled, "Yes of course she is, stay here, I'll go get you a present Alfred." Alfred smiled, showing his teeth and scaring the boy a little. "What do you have for me, little boy?" Wufei frowned, "Something good okay, hold on." The boy ran quickly into his room.  
  
Alfred stood outside and waited until nearly twenty minutes passed. He frowned when he finally realized a four-year old had tricked him. "Wufei," growled the young man. "Wufei!" Alfred was getting angry but before he could try kicking the door down, Melinda called from the foot of the staircase. "Has he been giving you trouble Alfred? It's okay sweetie, I'll go get him. I was wondering what took you so long. That boy is so silly." Alfred took a deep breath as he saw the door open. Wufei peeked out and saw his mother and sister downstairs. "We were just playing," said Alfred. "He played a good joke on me, didn't ya champ." Wufei nodded and cautiously walked out the room, now wearing another white shirt, not the red one. Melinda laughed and opened her arms, "Come here sweetie. My wonderfully adorable little boy."  
  
Alfred frowned as Wufei ran down the stairs and leaped into his mother's arms. Wufei looked up and was the only one to see the disappointed look on the man. //"You are a bad man, Alfred. A very bad man." //  
  
***  
  
Zechs resorted to shaking Wufei's shoulders instead of calling for assistance. "Please wake up Wufei!" The boy continued to lie with his hands covering his ears. "I'm in trouble," thought Zechs out loud. Suddenly the young man sat up and stared pleadingly into Zechs's eyes. "Please, please don't let him get me Zechs, please. A very, very bad man!" Zechs frowned. This was putting a damper on his week. "Wufei, what bad man? What bad man are you talking about?"  
  
Wufei returned to his senses and tried to calm down. During his tantrum, the boy's long silk black hair was untied. Wufei bit his lower lip and tried to tuck some of the loose strands behind his ears. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. Can we just go further into the garden please."  
  
For the moment, Zechs wasn't listening. The loose black hair had his attention. //"Oh my. What pretty hair he has, his skin still is a lovely copper, despite his retreat into the building. When was the last time he had any sun on that soft lovely skin. what? Soft, lovely skin? Oh god. I'm in trouble." // as it was a habit of his, Zechs slapped the side of his head and blew his bangs out his suddenly. He was going to need a cold shower.  
  
Wufei didn't notice Zechs until the man visibly abused the side of his gold head. "Zechs? Did that hurt? You just slapped yourself." Zechs blinked back into reality. "Sorry, just a little internal monologue." The boy frowned, "Was it about me? Are you going to tell Sally I zoned out? If you do she'll think it's your fault. I won't see you again." The blonde shook his head, "No of course not. Wufei, I want us to be completely honest with each other." He pulled out his tape recorder. "I've decided not to record our conversations without asking permission first." He handed the square gadget to the boy. Wufei smiled, "You mean you won't tell Sally anything?"  
  
Zechs took a deep breath, //"I'm in trouble."// He nodded and took the recorder back and sat it on the path. "There now, to the back of the garden we go." Zechs stood up and offered his hand to Wufei. "Shall we?" The boy nodded and reached out. "Yes okay." With that he walked a little ahead of Zechs, skipping lightly and humming to himself. Zechs was still trying to get his mind back in proper order. //"I definitely can't tell Treize, that's out of the question. He's terribly jealous. Even if I never act on any of my feelings, he'll be terribly jealous. Sweet old sod." //  
  
***  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
A tall young ten year old walked home on a snowy path, ignoring the catcalls from his older classmates and holding his little sister's hand. Up until one became a bit too descriptive. "Hey Zechs!" Cried a boy with red hair and brown eyes. "Turn around when I'm talking to you, pretty boy! You heard me didn't you? Have you gone deaf? Did someone fuck the hearing out of you! I bet you liked it! Hey come here! I'm going to pull your hair and other things!" Zechs walked faster. He didn't need such talk in front of his six year old sister. Besides, he was almost home. Treize would be at home.  
  
However, the boy found himself standing still, after a hard ball of snow crashed into the back of his flaxen head. He whirled around and finally faced his tormentor. "Richard Haley! Grow up, you little codpiece!" The attacker, Richard was twelve years old, and obviously passing through puberty. Relena mustered up what courage she had and with all her Peacecraft pride, flipped the older boy off. "You're just jealous 'cause no one likes you and your hair is ugly!" She topped it off by sticking her tongue out and blowing a raspberry. Zechs couldn't help but laugh, "She's right." He took his sister's hand and continued onward, until their obstacle returned.  
  
Four boys rushed towards the pair and grabbed Relena. Meanwhile, Richard tackled Zechs into the snow. He straddled the boy's lap and made kissing and cooing sounds. The boys holding Relena were cheering their leader on, "Way to go Richey! Show him what he's good for!" Zechs had enough of his torture. "That's it!" He forced one free hand into a fist and swung at the boy atop of him. "Get off of me!"  
  
"Zechs!" called out a concerned voice from a car. Treize stepped out of his friends car and rushed over the scene. He slapped the boys holding Relena and ran over to help Zechs up. "Good shot," he said, admiring Richard's bloody nose. Richard stood up and ran after his friends calling out, "I'll get you later, when you're boyfriend's not around!"  
  
Treize sighed, "Are you alright Milli? Did he hurt you?" Zechs shook his head and lifted Relena in his arms. "I'm fine Treize, I liked that part." Treize eyes grew wide. "What? Milli you can't mean you like those boys! They're complete scum! Just for that, you're not ever leaving the house again. For now on, it's just home schooling!" Zechs laughed, "That's not what I meant! My fingers hurt, but I think I broke his nose!" Relena nodded and hopped down from her brother's arms. "Good damn thing if you did!" With that the six year old trotted off to the car. Treize raised an eyebrow, "Where on earth did she get that from?" Zechs smiled, "Since we've lived with you, she's picked up all sorts of things from your father."  
  
***  
  
Zechs sighed as he returned to the present. He was sitting beside the boy that stirred so much in him suddenly. Wufei had removed his little black slippers and dangled his feet into a pond. The wind still blew warm breezes across the garden and every string of hair on the boy's head responded lightly. Zechs took a deep breath again, "What do you want to talk about, Wufei." The boy didn't respond. Zechs removed his own shoes and dangled his bigger feet in the water and was rewarded with a laugh. "You have big feet Zechs." Wufei playfully kicked the blonde's leg. Zechs shrugged, "All the better to hold me up." Wufei giggled and sat back.  
  
"Zechs," the boy started while staring up at the sky. "I heard someone say once that big feet meant big man. My feet are small, does that mean I'm not going to get taller?" Zechs heart had stopped after the first sentence. "Pardon?" Wufei frowned and moved closer to Zechs. "Never mind. I don't want to be taller anyway. I can sneak around at this height. Are you married?" Zechs knitted his eyebrows. "No, not exactly." Wufei leaned his head on Zechs's shoulder. "Then you don't have any children yet?"  
  
Zechs nodded, "Not yet, and probably never." Wufei frowned. "If I could, I would have lots of children. They'd all be girls and have long hair to brush and pretty dresses." Zechs was feeling a little calmer. At least the boy was talking to him. "A gang of Chang daughters sounds interesting. You would have to have a pretty wife I suppose." Wufei nodded, "I don't want to get married. Married people are confused." Zechs chuckled, "Then where do you suppose you'll get all those daughters from?"  
  
Wufei moved unexpectedly and looked Zechs in the eye. "Could you have my children?"  
  
The last Zechs heard was the splash sound that proceeded as he fell into the shallow pond.  
  
TBC  
  
Micky: Is Camey having your kids J-san?  
  
Aki: That is physically impossible. Besides, he doesn't like kids.  
  
Micky: You could always adopt right?  
  
Aki: Yep, but I don't like kids either. 


	5. Part Five: Unwanted

Playroom  
  
Gundam Wing AU  
  
Cherries  
  
~*~* : flashbacks to Wufei's childhood.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~: flashbacks to Zechs's childhood  
  
Part 5: Unwanted  
  
"Dr. Po? May I speak with you a moment?"  
  
Sally looked up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. Standing in her doorway was a tall man with brown hair and dark glasses. Beside him was her nervous secretary. Sally raised her eyebrows, //"I should have known better than to hire Treize's cousin. He's trying to slip his entire family in here now. Dorothy really doesn't pay attention to anything but her nails and gossip." // Sally refocused on her intruder, "Excuse me? Who are you?" Sally's young secretary shrugged, "This is a mister, um, Alfred Richards and he is here about Wufei."  
  
Sally stood up, "He is." The man nodded. "Yes ma'am. I wanted to see if he remembers me. I only just found out he was here at all." Sally walked over to the man. "And just who are you?" The man smiled and removed his glasses. "I'm the boy's stepfather. At least I was going to be. I went away with the army when his mother and sister were killed. All I ever got was a letter, saying that my family was dead. So I've stayed away since then."  
  
Sally was staring wide-eyed at the surprise in her office. "That can't be. he doesn't. That's impossible." Alfred noticed the pained expression on Sally's face, "Is something wrong with him? Is he hurt? They said at the office he doesn't talk anymore. Is he okay?" Sally took a deep breath, "Yes sir. He's fine. That's all I can tell you until I see some papers, however. Good afternoon." With that, Sally dismissed the man. Alfred shook his head, "No wait! Can't I see him!" Sally sighed, it was going to be a very, very long day. "I knew I should of have that extra cup of coffee."  
  
Alfred frowned and stepped closer to Sally's desk, "Look woman! I want to see him! He's like my own son! I was going to marry his momma! Let me see my boy!"  
  
Dumbly, Dorothy replied, "You said you need to see the papers. I'm holding those right here."  
  
***  
  
Zechs couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun just playing in water. When he fell in, Wufei responded by also jumping in. For a good hour or so the two had played in the little shallow pond. When it seemed like the moment could last for forever, Wufei had sneezed. Zechs saw that as a signal to turn off the thoughts of eternity.  
  
"I think," started Zechs, "That we should try getting out of this water and into dry clothes. You sound like you're catching a cold my dear." Zechs stopped and replayed his voice, "My dear? I sound just like Treize!" The tall blonde rolled his eyes and tried stepping out of the water. "Come on Wufei. We've disturbed the fish enough for one day. We'll come back out here tomorrow."  
  
The little boy wasn't moving. He was staring into the water and watching as a few little gold fish swam around his bare feet. "I like fish, they're pretty." He leaned over and watched the fish closer. "They're so pretty." Zechs literally wrung his hair out like a towel. "You're so repetitive today. Come on up, Wufei. Time to go inside now." He stopped after hearing some more laughter from Wufei. "What so funny you little imp?"  
  
The boy was out the water now and shook his wet head. "I shake off like a doggie Zechs. But you have stand and pull the water out of your hair!" Zechs raised an eyebrow. "I choose a long time ago not to cut my beautiful hair and so far it hasn't caused me much trouble. Just my face." Wufei frowned. "But it's not an ugly face. How does it cause you any trouble?"  
  
Zechs sighed and started walking, beckoning Wufei to follow him. "When I was younger, it was very apparent that I looked like a little girl. Some boys use to give me a hard time for it." Wufei pouted. "Did you hit them. You should hit people like that." Zechs shook his head. "That's not proper thinking. We don't want you going out in the world fighting everyone Wufei." The boy sighed and leaned closer to Zechs as they walked near the door. "That's not what I meant. I mean did you hit them. Did you ever fight them?" Zechs nodded, "Yes, and that was kind of different. They were threatening my little sister. I had to protect her. Fighting is still wrong though. Even if I'm good at it."  
  
Zechs stopped and returned the recorder to his pocket. "It's almost time for lunch. You think we can convince Sally you're ready for a lunch date?"  
  
***  
  
Wufei somehow managed to find his small frame wrapped outside of Zechs's taller one on the way to the playroom.  
  
(Wait you want that to be something else don't you ^_^)  
  
"Hop off cowpoke and you can take another ride later on," said Zechs. Wufei nodded and hopped off the older man's back. "I use to have a really fun teacher and he use to give piggy back rides to everyone, but his back fell out." Zechs raised an eyebrow while searching for his passkey. "I do believe you mean his back went out." Wufei frowned, "That's what I said. Now open the door, Zechs. We can play with the toys today okay. You can even play with my doll house." The door slid open, but Zechs was appreciating the moment. "My, what an honor. After lunch." The boy had become pale, however, and was staring into the playroom with shock on his face. "Wufei? What's wrong?"  
  
Zechs turned to look into the playroom and saw the unwanted guest. It was man with dark hair and sunglasses. Sally looked like her heart had broken and was holding a folder of papers. "Where were you Zechs? This man would like to see Wufei." Zechs frowned and stepped in front of Wufei. The boy was clutching to the back of his shirt. Zechs cleared his throat. "Sally, we aren't suppose to introduce him to strangers like this. It's obviously shocked him. Please escort your guests out."  
  
Before Sally could say anything, the man spoke up. "Excuse me blondie. My name's Alfred, I'm the boy's step-daddy." Alfred smiled and walked up to Zechs. "And you must be the new doc. Do you mind terribly if I get a good look at him. It's been a while." He tried looking behind Zechs, but a hand obscured him.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Zechs. "But I can't allow you to upset him. I'm responsible for his health and safety now and judging by the bite of his nails, you are not someone he wants to see." Sally silently cheered Zechs in her thoughts. // "Way to go boy! This guy gots snake written all over him!" // Sally smiled, "I'm afraid Dr. Merquise is right. Wufei is not reacting properly to you, so you'll just have to leave until he's progressed a little further." Zechs nodded, "Right. I assume that won't be for a while. He really doesn't like strangers."  
  
Alfred balled his hand into a fist. "I see. So he wouldn't even remember me? He got amnesia or something?" Zechs shook his head. "More like post traumatic syndrome. You must remind him of the terrible event that caused the death of his parents. You should leave now. I can set up a schedule for you later on to meet with him. We're permitted to tell family members about a patients progress, but we can't put him in harm's way." The Texan was getting obviously angry. "Alright. I'll come by later on and check on my boy. From what I can see, he's a good deal taller now. About as tall as his momma. Do you mind if I speak to you docs outside then?" Sally sighed, // "Why won't he just go the hell away and make my job a little easier." //  
  
Alfred walked out, catching only a small glimpse at Wufei. The boy certainly did turn out just like his mother. // "That's so perfect, Mel. He looks just like you." // He stopped outside the door and looked back through the glass. Wufei had finally pulled away from Zechs and was heading towards Sally. He looked like he wanted to cry. Alfred backed away when Zechs turned and frowned at the door.  
  
***  
  
Treize held Zechs. He dearest friend came home sulking and suddenly broke into crying. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Zechs so miserable. He and the blonde sat in his favorite chair. Zechs was comfortable enough sitting in a familiar place like Treize's lap and Treize was always happy to be anywhere near his prince. "Calm down darling. Please tell me what's wrong. What on earth could have you so upset?"  
  
Zechs sat up wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry Treize. I don't know what came over me. It's just. Someone claiming to be Wufei's stepfather came institute today. I wasn't expecting to be so upset about it. He wants to take Wufei out and take full custody of him." Treize smiled. "So you'll miss him then. It's all right. Sometimes the patients get better when they're with real family. This could be perfect for resetting his mind and attitude. Wufei will be fine." Zechs was still frowning. "No, Treize. You don't understand. Perhaps if Wufei hadn't reacted so badly."  
  
Treize raised an eyebrow. "Badly? What do you mean badly?" Zechs stood up and started pacing in front of Treize. "Be quiet a moment. I'll tell you everything." Treize was about to open his mouth and ask another question but decided against it. After turning on his heel once or twice Zechs faced Treize. "First, he was in shock. He was clawing my shirt and back and clinging on to me the moment he noticed the man. Then I had to go speak to Mr. Richards, the idiot claiming him, and I did that outside. But I noticed Mr. Richards kept starring into the playroom. His eyes were locked on Wufei in the most sinister manner!"  
  
Treize winced, "Sinister? What do you mean sinister?" The blonde shook his head, "Be quiet, I'm trying to tell you!" Treize sat back in his seat. Zechs continued. "Alright by sinister I mean. I mean creepy. He looked like a fucking predator or something, I swear. Wufei was still inside with Sally but he must have caught a glimpse of the bastard starring at him and then he had. he had." Treize stood up. "What? What happened to the boy?" Zechs wiped his face and brushed the flaxen hair out of his eyes. "He um. he had like a seizure. It was the most frightening thing I have ever seen. It wasn't like a seizure, I mean, he was just so scared just like out in the garden."  
  
Treize sighed and held Zechs close. "Shhh. It's all right. I think you should take a bit of a nap darling. We can talk about this when you're feeling a little more composed. I can talk to Sally about this matter. Don't worry."  
  
Zechs nodded. "Okay. Oh, did Lucrezia leave my stuff here?" Treize nodded, "Yes I found it outside when I got home. Everything is in the room now. Why don't you go take a long shower as well. I'd I ask for bath, but you're entirely too upset for that right now." Treize went into the kitchen and started pulling some things out for dinner. Zechs watched for moment and went into the bedroom. "I'm too tired for a bath, the shower will have to do. But later on after dinner, we can take a bath Treize. I promise." A confirmed, "Sure thing," let Zechs know it was all right to just go on to sleep.  
  
After coming out of his long hot shower, Zechs plopped onto his bed in his favorite large blue towel. The box of his old things was sitting across from his side of the bed, begging to be looked through. "Alright. What did she save for me?" Two long legs carried his still wet body across the floor. The first thing he saw on the top of the box was an old photograph of his parents. "I thought I already had this with me?"  
  
~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Mimi!" Milliard cringed at the ridiculous nickname. "Stop calling me that Relena. Go back to bed. Mom and dad will be home any minute." A small three-year-old Relena stood at the bottom of the mansions staircase wearing pajamas with feet. He couldn't help but notice she was half way out of them. "I had to go potty, but I can't get back in Mimi." Milliard rolled his eyes. "Stop calling me Mimi, I'm Milliard, no Mimi!" The toddler nodded. "Okay Mimi. Help me please. I can't get in it right." Milliard swallowed his temper. He knew there was no use in losing patience with a baby, besides he used to be one. He walked over and zipped his sister back into her pink pajamas.  
  
"Stay in bed this time Relena. Come on, I'll carry you upstairs." The little loved being carried by her older brother. He had such pretty hair. "OW! Relena stop pulling my hair." The toddler giggled. "I'm going to put a bow in it." Milliard pulled her hands away. "No you're not, now here." They had finally reached the nursery. "I'm going to watch TV for just a little while longer. I'll be up in a minute." Relena stood up holding the crib's side. She smiled, "Uh-oh. You're going to get caught again, you always do."  
  
Milliard smirked, "Not tonight. Treize is sleeping and I can hear the car come up in the driveway." Relena swung a leg over the end. "Then let me out. I want to watch TV." Milliard sighed, "No you'll get me caught. You'll wake Treize up again." Relena carefully slid down and landed with a thud on her bottom. "Mimi! I'll go scream and wake him up!" Milliard sighed. "Whatever. come on."  
  
About four hours later, Treize finally woke up in the Peacecraft's library. "What! My goodness! What time is it! Where are the children?" He jumped up and ran into the parlor and found Milliard and Relena lying asleep on a couch, in front of the TV on a cartoon marathon. Treize smiled for a second seeing the two so close sleeping like. well babies. // "Duh, they are. What time is it." // He finally managed a look at the grandfather clock. // "Great, three in the morning. Didn't Mr. and Mrs. Peacecraft get back. They must be punishing me. I can't help being tired sometimes, I'm a growing boy too." //  
  
He gently shook Milliard's shoulder. The blonde woke up and gasped, "Treize! I'm sorry I wasn't in bed. Please don't tell on me. Relena made me do it." Treize shrugged, "Yep, and she made me fall asleep in the library. Now everyone's in trouble. Come on go up to bed. I need to get home." The small blonde yawned and looked over his sister. "She's terribly wicked. Everyone's in trouble?" Treize smiled, "Yep and it's all her fault. It must be the immature girl cooties. Oh yuck you slept by her all night!" Milliard started to laugh and punched Treize in the arm a little. "Shut up. You can't catch that from sisters. Stupid." Treize winked and picked the little girl up. "Shhh, you'll wake up the cootie baroness."  
  
Milliard giggled. His world couldn't be anymore perfect. "Okay. I'll whisper like this, in a very small voice." Treize shouted, "What? Whisper?" Milliard gasped, "Shhh, you idiot."  
  
The two made it upstairs with Relena still sleeping. "Well", started Treize. "I should be going. I hope your parents are up. You don't think they would just go to sleep after playing a trick on us?" Milliard shook his head. "Of course not. Where's the fun in sleeping? Come on." The little boy took his babysitter's hand and led him to the main bedroom. The door was open, and the beds were still made. Milliard frowned. "Are you sure they came back yet? Maybe they went to another party. Mommy's jewelry box isn't open. Treize shrugged and lifted the boy up into his arms. "Lets go sit downstairs a minute. I'll call and see where they are."  
  
Treize sat the small boy down in front of the late night news on CNN (if you ever baby-sit, CNN works wonders for inducing sleep.) Milliard was about to fall over when he heard gunshots fired. Footage of a hostage situation shook him awake as the reporter spoke over it.  
  
"Breaking news. The hostage situation at the Norwegian Embassy is finally over. Police arrived on the scene already facing bloodshed. Norway's ambassador, Jonas Peacecraft and his wife were shot first as an example. The ambassador tried fighting off the assailants before he was shot and managed to disarm two men-"  
  
Treize dropped his phone and stared at the television in disbelief. "Oh, god. Milliard, I'm so sorry."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Zechs sighed. // "I had my entire life change in a few hours. Hell, even my name. But Wufei didn't have anyone left when his life changed. So if this man really were close to him, wouldn't he be happy to see him again? It doesn't add up." // The picture was sat back in its place and Zechs smiled a little. // "Thank god for Trieze. I at least have my sanity intact, thanks to him." // He chuckled to himself a little. // "And no thanks to Relena. Well, she is my sister. At least I still have her." //  
  
***  
  
Sally knew she could cry out 'Security' and make something up to get this man out of her office. Oddly enough, she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was getting late and he still had only one demand. To see Wufei again. // "That's it! I've had enough of this guy!" // Sometimes men underestimated her, but not today! "Mr. Richards. You sound a bit obsessive about the boy. Any normal parent would have left hours ago. Any normal parent would know better than to endanger their child's psyche. Is something wrong with you?"  
  
Alfred scratched his head. "I'm sorry. I just don't understand what's so fucking crucial about keeping him locked up. I think he'd be better off at home. I've remarried. We don't have any kids. I'm sure my wife would fall completely in love with the boy. Wouldn't that be better for him?" Sally nodded. "Of course. That's sounds like an ideal situation. But he is not reacting to you properly. He was improving since Dr. Merquise came to the institute. I'm willing to follow anything Dr. Merquise says involving that child. He doesn't think this is the right time for you to see him. I think he's being flooded with old memories. It overloads him and the result is like earlier."  
  
The man nodded his head and finally left. Sally sighed. // "Now I can finally get home. Hey, which way did that guy go?" //  
  
***  
  
Alfred wasn't in the 'normal' army. He was a special operation agent. He found it easy to sneak around a building like this. The security was tight, but mostly mechanical. He could knock all of it out with a simple device he carried in his pocket on a daily basis. "Fourteen camera's so far. Now, it was down this hall and past that garden place." He couldn't help but smile. "My, my. What have we here?" Wufei was already out. The boy was sitting in the garden's doorway looking up at the stars. He looked miserable. // "Now how do you suppose he got out here. That's right. He was a very smart little boy." //  
  
Wufei started shaking a little. It was going to be a windy night. "I should go in." He started to sit up but a heavy hand fell on his shoulder. "Don't you remember," started Alfred. "I told you not to sneak outside. Sometimes, I have to work late." Wufei's eye's widened. "No! It can't be you! You can't come to this place!"  
  
Alfred smiled and stood the boy up. "Now lets have a good look at you. My, my. Aren't you a gorgeous little thing. I'm going to take you home later. Keep your mouth shut and stop throwing those damn fits. If you don't, I'm going to hurt someone. That nice doctor lady or the guy with the blonde hair. They're going to die if you don't behave yourself, understand?" Hands were holding Wufei's arms tightly. "Answer me boy, or I'll get to work on Dr. Po."  
  
Wufei nodded. His dark brown eyes were full of tears. "Please don't do anything to them. I' promise to be good. I won't tell anyone. Please don't hurt them." Alfred smiled, "I knew you were a smart little boy. You won't make the same mistake twice. You're not running away this time." Alfred let his hands go down a little farther. "You really look the pretty picture of Mel right now. But look at this hair. I think you need a haircut. Lets go to your room Wufei."  
  
Wufei nodded and allowed the man to pull him close. "You smell good too. Which way to your room Wufei? I have to cut your hair." Wufei started shaking. Old memories were hitting his mind too fast. "It's down the hall from the playroom." Alfred was still holding his arms and walked directly behind him. A distinct bulge was pressing against his back. "Please don't do this. I won't say anything. I swear it. I just want to stay here."  
  
Alfred's hand quickly wrapped around Wufei's neck. "I believe this is your room, precious. Now, no more talking for tonight. I need to remind you of a thing or two."  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Zechs woke up to his phone ringing. "Hello? Sally? What's wrong?" The voice on the other side was excited. "Zechs! It's Wufei! He's, well he's happy today! It's wonderful! He said he remembers his stepfather and he wants to go home immediately."  
  
Zechs frowned. "What? That's not right. He was terrified yesterday. There can be no way for him to just suddenly-" Treize caught his attention. "Excuse me a moment Sally." He covered his cell phone, "What is it?" Treize pointed to the clock. "You're late for work and I'm off today. Get out." Zechs rolled his eyes and slammed a pillow on his partner's head. "Never mind Sally. I'll be there in just a minute. Don't let that man anywhere near Wufei 'till I get there!"  
  
Zechs slammed his phone down and ran out of bed, leaving a confused and slightly bruised Treize suffocating. "Darling, what's going on? Why the hell are you trying to kill me?" The blonde stuck his head out of the bathroom. Over his toothbrush and foamy toothpaste he frowned. "Thur est noh reazon toh tayze mah! Hupei est eun truble!" Treize rolled over. "Right, whatever you just said. Try not to speed your way down to the institute. I'm well aware of our inheritances but it shouldn't go straight to your private accident fund."  
  
***  
  
Wufei sat in his playroom. There was a lovely smile on his face. His hair was cut short in a bowl cut and he was nowhere near his dollhouse. "Good morning Zechs. I'm happy to see you today." Zechs shook his head. "Something's wrong. Why did you cut your hair?" Wufei ran a hand through his hair and looked around. "I use to have short hair. I don't know why I let it get so long." The boy lowered his eyes. "I have to go home Zechs. Alfred has to take me home okay." Zechs frowned. "Why? Why does he have to take you home?" Wufei started pulling his hair. "I should be at home with Alfred. This is an institute Zechs. I should go home now."  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
( I feel a little bit evil. 


	6. Part Six: Rewind

Playroom  
  
Gundam Wing AU  
  
Cherries  
  
~*~* : flashbacks to Wufei's childhood.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~: flashbacks to Zechs's childhood  
  
Part 6: Rewind  
  
"What did you say?" Zechs couldn't believe it. Wufei honestly just sat there and looked blankly at him. "I said, I want to go home. I'm tired of this place and everything." Zechs swallowed. "Are you trying to tell me you feel better now. Nothings wrong with you?" Wufei frowned. "Of course nothings wrong with me. I just didn't want to go home with strangers. So I stayed here for the last several years. Do you have problem with that Mr. Merquise?"  
  
Zechs wanted to scream. This was impossible. // "Why on earth would he behave like this? What's wrong with him now?" // Wufei stood up. "Don't be mad at me Zechs. I don't want you to be mad at me, okay." Zechs frowned. "I'm not mad at you. Do you think I'm angry? Is that why you want to leave suddenly?" Wufei sighed, "If a patient is checked out by their legal guardian then it's okay. Al- that man is my legal parent, so I have to go with him."  
  
The boy felt like he would cry, but it wouldn't help anything if he did right then. Not when he was protecting something he loved. The last time he disobeyed Alfred, his mother and sister were killed. He saw the whole thing. He couldn't let that happen again. Pictures of Zechs's body twisted in white sheets and covered in blood ensured him he would behave this time. "I'm sorry Zechs, but I really should go."  
  
Zechs walked towards the boy. "Alright then. I shouldn't be so defensive. I can't help it." He wrapped Wufei in a loose hug. "You've become a very good friend. I really care about you and I want to make sure you can live a happy life." Wufei hugged back and wrapped his arms tightly around the older man. "I know Zechs. Thank you. You were my first friend since forever. I'm going to really miss you."  
  
The door slid open. "Gentlemen," said Sally. "Wufei's stepfather is here. Are you ready to see him?" Wufei nodded. Zechs backed away and stood an arms length away from Wufei. "I want to stay on and observe his behavior. He's my patient until he walks out the front gate." Sally raised her hands. "I know Zechs. We do have to be sure that Wufei doesn't have any more anxiety attacks. If he has another one this time, I can suspend Mr. Richards guardianship."  
  
Wufei suddenly brightened. "What? You can make it where he can't see me anymore?" Sally nodded, // "Odd. A moment ago he couldn't wait to see that snake again. If this isn't a rotten play, I don't know what is." // Zechs knew something was wrong with this change of character as well. "Sally, can you tell that man not to come in here. I have to talk to Wufei outside. I'm going to record our conversation." Sally almost exploded, "SHHH! You are not suppose to say that around him!" Wufei shrugged, "He already told me about that."  
  
***  
  
Treize didn't like being left out of something that seemed so critical. "Well, I'm not going to be fired for coming to work on a day I'm off. If anything, I should get a bit of overtime." He was already dressed and out of the front door hailing a taxi. Instead of a yellow cab coming by, a big dark car came from across the street. The back window rolled down and a man in dark sunglasses looked up at Treize. "Get in." Treize frowned. "What? Who are you." He started to back away, but the car doors opened and two men came out and grabbed him. His mouth was covered with a cloth and he quickly lost consciousness.  
  
The men pulled Treize into the car. The man in sunglasses smiled. "Hurry up and pull out. Call and make sure Al already got that damn kid. The fucking pervert." The driver nodded, "Sure Cassius, but what about that guy? Why'd we have to get him?" The man called Cassius brushed Treize's hair out his eyes. "This is our insurance. Now stop asking questions, stupid. This is Lieutenant Al's gig. Deal with it."  
  
The two men who had grabbed Treize, a pair of twins with red hair and green eyes frowned. "Sir," said Thomas in a thick Irish accent. "Me brother and I were wondering about this as well. I thought Lieutenant Alfred just wanted us to watch this place." The second twin, Timothy nodded. "Yeah Cassius, what's with this?" Cassius removed his sunglasses. His blonde hair fell into his light brown eyes. "I don't have to explain anything to you two. Now shut up. Greg, take us back to Al's place."  
  
The driver nodded, "Yeah okay. But we better not get caught again. We were just kicked out of the army. If it wasn't for your father, we'd be in jail." The twins replied, "That we would be." Cassius rolled his eyes. "You idiots. We do anything Alfred says got it. Or do you want to be on his bad side?" The twins shook their heads. "No sir. That we don't."  
  
Cassius sat back. The young man on his lap was getting heavy. "Here you two hold him. I shouldn't have to." The twins frowned. "But we're not gay." Cassius raised an eyebrow. "What the hell does that have to do with anything? Hold him over there!" The twins nodded. "Yes sir." Cassius stretched out. "I hope that's not the reason you just dumped him on my lap. I'm going to have to teach you two a lesson. Hell, I can make Al do it. He really is such a pervert and two young men like you might take his attention from our little technician."  
  
The twins swallowed at the same time. "We're sorry for assuming anything. Please don't have us punished like that boss." Greg shook his head up front. "Stop scaring the kids, Casey, they're new. We need them later for that synchronicity." The twins nodded and answered, "Yes sir and we want to help you two. We've been practicing and now we do everything the same. Even talk, you see." Cassius nodded. Get Al on the phone Greg and make sure he's ready for tonight."  
  
***  
  
Wufei sat beside Zechs in the garden. The tall blonde managed to convince Sally they should talk outside. Wufei would loosen up more and tell him what was wrong. Right now, however, Wufei was concentrating on the little fish. "That one is red and that one black and that one is gold, but they're all gold fish. Isn't that weird? So many colors yet they only have one color in they're name." Zechs sighed. "Wufei, we need to have a serious talk. If you're my friend, you'll tell me the truth."  
  
The little boy was still watching the fish. "If I were a fish, I'd be a black one with black eyes and shiny scales and a long feathery tail." Zechs frowned, "And I would be a turtle." Wufei laughed, "A turtle? No Zechs, that's not a fish." The blonde sat bent down and lifted a fish in his hand. "Oh, I thought this was turtle." Wufei shook his head. "No silly. That's a fish. That's the pretty gold one too. You would be that one Zechs." Zechs shook his head. "I'm not a fish. I'm not a pretty fish. I'm a man. This year, you're one too. You don't have to go with Alfred if you don't want to. You can stay on until your eighteenth birthday."  
  
Wufei shrugged. "What happens on my eighteenth birthday?" Zechs smiled. "Well. To start off with, there'll be a party. We can have it in the playroom and invite everyone you want there and you can meet Treize and even my sister. She's really a character. You might like her." He let the fish go back into the water. "I can start looking into jobs for you. You're a wonderful technician. Wouldn't you like working here in the computer research labs? Then I could see you everyday for lunch and we could still come out here to the garden."  
  
Wufei hadn't imagined being able to stay there. "Really? Why would I stay in the institute?" Zechs frowned, "This isn't just an institute it's a school as well. Remember, I went to the building next door for high school. You can join the accompanying college and continue studying there with me. You do like studying don't you?" Wufei nodded. "Yes, of course I do! This is great Zechs, but where would I live? In my room here?" Zechs shook his head. "No, I'm sure we could arrange a dorm or even your own apartment for you to stay in." Wufei smiled, "Could I live with you?" Zechs shook his head. "Nah that might be illegal. I'll think about it."  
  
Zechs splashed Wufei with water from the pond. "I'm glad you're at least considering a change. Could you tell me why you were so frighten of Mr. Richards? Can you tell me anything Wufei?" He slipped his hand in his pocket and turned the recorder on. "I want to know about Mr. Richards. Please tell me something."  
  
Wufei shook his head. "I don't. I don't want you to get hurt. If I say something. you might be in trouble." Zechs wrapped an arm around Wufei's shoulder. "Please Wufei. Nothing will happen to me." Wufei nodded, "But last time. He said if I told anyone anything, I would be in trouble. I have to be a good boy."  
  
Zechs frowned. "It's about when you were a little boy. Did he do something to you then? What did he do Wufei. If you tell me I can help. If you never want to see him again, I can make sure he can't take a step four miles away from you in your direction. Do you understand. I won't let him hurt you." Wufei looked up with tears in his eyes. "You would fight him Zechs? Could you win?" Zechs nodded, "I could do anything if you wanted me too. Please, tell me what happened."  
  
Wufei nodded, "Okay, here goes."  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
My apologies for not updated since forever and year. Prepare for long flashback. 


	7. Part Seven: Play

Playroom  
  
Gundam Wing AU  
  
Cherries  
  
~*~* : flashbacks to Wufei's childhood.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~: flashbacks to Zechs's childhood  
  
Part 7: Play  
  
Zechs sat down on the pond's edge. "Okay, go." Wufei swallowed, "Can you promise me something first." Zechs nodded. "Sure, anything." Wufei bit his lower lip, "Promise me you won't be mad at me." Zechs nodded for a second time and watched while the boy pulled his thoughts together.  
  
"Alfred was using me as a technician. He's some kind of spy or something."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mommy, mommy!"  
  
Wufei walked in on his mother's bridal party with his eyes covered. "Can I come in now? Linsu gets to stay in here." Melinda stood up and kissed her son's forehead. "Isn't he adorable." The other young women agreed. "You're going to do a good job at the wedding aren't you Wufei?" The boy shook his head, "You shouldn't get marry. I don't like Alfred." One of Melinda's friends laughed. "Ahh sweetie. Al's not trying to take your mommy away or anything." Melinda frowned. She knew her son was smarter than that. He wasn't put in special advance classes for nothing. "Why don't you like Alfred?"  
  
Wufei thought about how to answer the question. // "First, there's this," // the boy thought as he felt his head. He had loved his long hair, // "Alfred insisted on this stupid hair cut." // Wufei pouted. "There's plenty of reasons mommy. Please, please don't marry him." Melinda frowned. "I'm going to have a talk with Alfred first thing in the morning sweetie. Maybe you just don't know him well enough. He really wants us to be a happy family."  
  
************  
  
Melinda sat beside Alfred in on the couch. "He really seems worried about this whole marriage. He said he didn't like you, Al. Why would he say something like that?" Alfred sat back with a worried expression. "I think I should spend some quality time with him. Lin likes me just find, but she's a baby. Wufei is a growing boy. He needs examples doesn't he? Maybe I can take him out tomorrow. It'll be just the guys. It could be a good 'ol traditional guys day out, like my daddy use to take me on. Nothing better than that. Hell we can trade secrets. I'll report to you if has any little girlfriends and everything!"  
  
Melinda giggled and lightly slapped Alfred's knee. "Al you're too much. Okay, take him out to the park or something. You really are a fun guy. I'm sure he'll come around eventually. But. you know he's never been very good with people. I guess that happens when you're so gifted." Alfred nodded. "You're right, babe. Well, I'll just have to work on his people skills. We can go to the park and that new museum downtown."  
  
The young man stretched. "Why don't I go up and tell him the good news. Is he awake this time of night?" Melinda looked at her watch. "Well it's only 7:30. He's probably still up. You can tuck him in too." Alfred smiled and hugged Melinda, "Okay, but you go on upstairs. I want to tuck you in too, babe." Melinda smiled and kissed her fiancé. "Okay Al."  
  
Al stayed and watched Melinda go down the hall and to her room. He first had to make a phone call. He looked up at the staircase. // "That's funny, I thought I saw something move up there." // He dismissed it for the moment and dialed the number. He smiled when he heard another man's voice. "Greg, I want you to do me a favor. Meet in Alden Park by the hangout. I want you to meet someone. Remember that gig in the Museum. I found someone small enough for the vents and smart enough for the panels. Good then, tell little Casey I called."  
  
Alfred hung up the phone and looked back at the staircase. He looked just in time to see a pair of red dinosaur slippers go by. He cracked his knuckles. "Well, I guess it's time to put little boys to bed. They shouldn't be up and about at this hour. They sure as hell shouldn't be spying." He listened while hurried footsteps went down the hallway. Al knew he didn't have to walk fast to catch his little spy. Wufei had gone straight to his room and locked the door.  
  
The menacing man knocked on the door. "Wufei, your mom asked me to come up and tuck you in. You wanna open the door buddy?" On the other side of the door Wufei shook his head and held the doorknob. "I'm already in bed!" Al pulled out a key from his top pocket. "Let me in, before I let myself in little man." Wufei thought about it. // "No he is not a good person," // the little boy shook his head and ran back towards his bed.  
  
On the other side of the door Alfred shrugged. He slipped the key in the lock. He figured it was time to teach the little boy a lesson in respecting adults. The door opened quietly and Al walked in. There was an expression of shock on Wufei's face. "How! You can't come in here!" Alfred listened the expected sound of running water outside. Melinda was taking her bath and therefore only listening to loud music. "You got to love that woman's habits. They're so permissible." Wufei stood up. "I don't need you to tuck me in. Get out!"  
  
Alfred sighed, "You know it's a shame you're growing up without a daddy. You don't have anyone to do father-son things with. Well, you do now. You and I are going to the park and museum tomorrow. You like that idea?" Alfred started walking towards the little bed. "You and I can hang out all day. Just the guys, no girls allowed okay?" Wufei shook his head. "I don't like you! Why would I want to hang out with you!" Alfred cracked his knuckles again. "Because."  
  
Wufei shrunk back a little. "Because what?" Alfred's menacing frame was standing over him. "Because I say so. Because you love your momma. Piss me off kid, and you can say goodbye to your momma and sister." Wufei gasped, "No! You're lying!" Alfred pushed Wufei into the wall.  
  
"You think I'm lying! I thought you hated me. Don't you know how damn evil I am? I'll kill you, your momma and your cute baby sister. I don't have to lie! I've done it before to other people." The man wrapped a hand around the boy's neck. "And I'll do it to all of you if you don't behave. Go ahead and try to piss me off. I'll kill them in front of you." Wufei struggled to get loose. "I won't let you hurt them!"  
  
Alfred slapped the boy across the face. "You don't have a choice in the matter! You'll never have a choice! You'll see. I'm going to show you tomorrow." He released he grip on the boy's neck. "Lay down and go to sleep. If you try and tell anyone about this, I'll kill her without you watching. You'll never see it coming. Good night, genius." With that he stalked over to the Linsu's cradle and looked inside. "It would be a shame for a pillow to cover her little head. Hell, I could crush that tiny skull in one hand." He smirked at Wufei and finally left the room.  
  
************  
  
The next morning, Melinda walked into a precious sight. Wufei was lying in front of his sister's crib with a flashlight and little toy gun. The young mother simply equated that the boy had a nightmare or saw a shadow move in the night. She gently tapped her son's shoulder. "Sweetie. Wake up my darling. Why are you out of bed?"  
  
Wufei opened his eyes and smiled at the vision speaking to him. His mother was okay and talking. "You okay, mommy? Good." He sat up and looked over her shoulder. Alfred leaned on the doorframe eating an apple with a knife. That was enough to give the small boy a heart attack. ". Why.?" Melinda stood up lifted her daughter. "Why what, sweetie? Is something wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
Alfred was still cutting pieces of apple and staring directly at Melinda's neck. Wufei nodded, "Yes ma'am. I had a bad dream." Wufei stood up and backed away. "About big monsters." Melinda giggled, "Really? Well you don't have to worry about monsters anymore, sweetie. Alfred is going to protect us." Wufei didn't take his eyes off Alfred. "I can protect you mommy."  
  
The tall man laughed, "Of course you can. You be a good boy and you'll grow up big and strong. Then you can protect your mommy from anything. For right now though, I have to teach you how." He threw the last piece of apple in his mouth and tossed the cork in the diaper trashcan. "Get dress. We're about to go out. I'm buying you breakfast, little man." Melinda frowned. "No. He's on a strict diet. He can only eat decent Chinese food. That's what my mother made me promise on her deathbed." Alfred frowned. "But you make cookies and stuff all the time!" Melinda laughed, "Yeah, but I'm Chinese. Get it. Chinese food is prepared by Chinese people."  
  
Alfred smiled. "You're so cute Mel. Fine. Go ahead and eat breakfast here. I have some things to see to first. I'll be back in about an hour to take him to the museum." He waved and walked out of the room.  
  
Wufei was mentally fighting himself. Should he say something. would he really kill his mother? The boy decided it wasn't worth the risk. He'll have to devise a plan in order to get rid of his cowboy menace. // "And that accent thing is so lame. He's from New York." //  
  
*************  
  
It wasn't like the boy was scared of cars or anything. It must have seemed that way. He almost cried when Melinda buckled him into Alfred car, kissed him on the forehead and said, "Bye sweetie. Have fun." He wasn't having fun. Alfred wore dark shades and drove too fast. // "He can't see! I'm going to die 'cause he's too stupid to take off his shades. Not like it's sunny today." // He looked up at the graying sky. // "It's going to rain." //  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wufei stopped talking about his experience. "Zechs. It was Alfred. He.. He killed my mother and sister. Is that enough for right now. I'm scared." Zechs nodded. "That's enough to suspend him from coming back here. It's going to be okay now Wufei. Don't worry." Wufei started trembling and fell into Zechs's arms. "Okay. Good then Zechs. Thank you." Zechs pulled Wufei closer and kissed the top of the boy's head. "Let's just sit out here a little while longer. I want you to tell Sally you no longer want to see Alfred. He's never going to come near you again. He'll go to jail and never come back out."  
  
A little while later, Zechs helped his little patient up. The two quietly walked back into the playroom together and faced Sally. The older woman could tell something had happened. "Well? What's the verdict?" Wufei ran over to her and hugged her. "I don't want to go with that man! I don't want to leave with him Sally, he's the one who killed mommy and Lin!" Sally pulled Wufei away and looked straight into his eyes. "Is this true Wufei? Are you sure?" Wufei nodded, "It was him. I don't want to leave with him. He said he would use me again."  
  
Sally growled, "Oh really. I knew he was snake! That bastard is so going to jail! Security!" Sally ran out of the room to try and catch the murderer. Wufei turned and smiled at Zechs. "Thank you." Zechs nodded and smiled back until the look on Wufei's face changed. "Zechs, what about the others?"  
  
*********************  
  
"Casey!"  
  
The twin redheads opened the car door for Alfred. Cassius looked at the man and frowned. "Where's the kid? What happened?" Alfred sat inside the car and slammed the door. Greg started the car and drove as fast as possible away from the hospital. "That little brat! He squealed! I'm going to kill him!" He took a deep breath and finally noticed the ginger- haired captive. "You got him already? We might have to let him go. They'll be looking for us extra hard if they find out about the kidnapping." Greg pulled the car off the road. "How about we ditch the guy here?"  
  
Cassius pouted. "Do we have to? Alfred, are you sure?" The dark haired man nodded, "Yeah. We have to cover our tracks. I use that old Richards name to sign in. We need a make over now." The twins were pouting like Cassius. "Sir, does that mean we won't go through the job," said Timothy. "Yeah. What about the assassination," said Thomas. "Are we going to do either," said both the brothers. Alfred frowned. "I'm going to kill the both of you if you don't shut up!"  
  
Cassius pouted. "Stop yelling at them. That's my job." He looked out the back window. "I want to take that man with us. Let's get moving Greg." Alfred shrugged. "Fine. We'll go back to their place. The kid doesn't know about the twins. He wouldn't recognize them. We'll have to stay in the apartment all day. Go around the back Greg." Greg frowned, // "I know how drive. Shit. I didn't screw up." //  
  
Cassius laid his head on Alfred's shoulder. "Don't worry Al, everything is going to be fine. Hell, I'll even get the kid for you. Then we can celebrate." Alfred pushed the younger man off and leaned on the car door. "Shut up Casey. You little slut." Cassius sat up smiled, "I wasn't 'till you made that way." Alfred sneered, "Right. I've never met such a welcoming nine-year old. You were plenty ready to run off with me. You acted a little professional."  
  
Cassius shrugged, "Well duh. You said I could be a spy like James Bond, only cooler, like a bad guy." Alfred looked over to his too-eager successor. //"You are too cocky, Casey. That's why I need the kid. He knows when to stop. You think I care about you or something. Big mistake on your part."//  
  
The blonde started frowning. "I don't think we need the brat. The last I saw of that kid he acted like he was superior or something. I'm older, who cares what he can fix. Besides, he can't even handle your tastes! What the hell do we still need with him? I could figure out-"  
  
"Quiet!" Shouted Alfred. "You can't handle this! I want Wufei." He kicked Treize's limp leg. "And I just got an ideal."  
  
************  
  
TBC 


	8. Part Eight: Stop

Playroom  
  
Gundam Wing AU  
  
Cherries  
  
~*~* : flashbacks to Wufei's childhood.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~: flashbacks to Zechs's childhood  
  
Part 8: Stop - Ending  
  
The hospital guards couldn't find any trace of Alfred Richards. All the cameras from the playroom to the buildings entrance were knocked out and half of the computers were shut down. Sally was frustrated and police arrived immediately. Once Zechs replayed the conversation in the garden, the Chang murders were re-opened. The officers wanted to speak to Wufei personally, but the boy was sent back to his room.  
  
Zechs held his hands up and kept the officers at bay. "Wait a moment. He said he'd speak to you if I had time to check on my place and you made sure there wasn't any danger Sally and me. That's what has him worried right now." A young officer sighed, "Excuse me, Mr. Merquise. I'm Detective Otto Weiss. Could you please just tell the boy we have everything handled but we really need to speak with him." Zechs shook his head, "No. I'm sorry, but as his doctor I can't allow anyone to disturbed his mental state. He's really fragile right now. I don't want you or the press anywhere near him right now."  
  
Before the officer could say anything, he was shoved aside Dorothy. "Hey, Zechs. It's Treize. He won't answer the phone and I've tried calling like a thousand times." Otto frowned, "Who's Treize?"  
  
Zechs was staring blankly at Dorothy, "What do you mean? He was at home just two hours ago. That's when I last spoke to him. He has to be still be there." Otto turned to Dorothy and asked her, "Who's Treize?" The girl flicked her hair back, "He's my older cousin. He's a doctor here and Zech's- roommate." Zechs balled his hand into a fist. "Shut up Dorothy! Go try and calling the apartment again. The last thing I remember is telling him about Wufei. He was coming down here."  
  
Otto scratched his chin. "Let me get some guys to check out your home Dr. Merquise. I think we may have a problem here." He turned to two other officers. "Go check his place out and get a background check on this guy Alfred Richards. Find out where he was when the kid's mother and sister were killed." He looked back to Zechs. The blonde looked crestfallen and slightly wounded, "Are you okay?" Zechs shook his head. "You don't think that psychotic bastard went after Treize do you?"  
  
Otto shrugged and lighted a cigarette. "I don't know. You're the shrink."  
  
Sally stalked over and snatched the cigarette. "No smoking in the wing. Get your baboons out of here." She turned and noticed Zechs. "What's wrong Zechs? Is Wufei alright?" The young man's eyes were turning glassy with tears, "He's okay Sally. Treize isn't answering and what Wufei said earlier- I have a few doubts about his safety." Sally walked over and patted the young man's back. "Hey, it's going to be okay. I know he's like a brother to you. Don't worry about it." Zechs shook his head. "I have to worry about. I'm emotional. I just want to know where he is."  
  
The door opened and Wufei stuck his head out. "Can I go now? I don't want to stay here right now."  
  
**************************  
  
"Someone make the room stop spinning."  
  
Treize starred up at bright, blaring light. He could make out faint laughter, but it sounded like it came from far away. He wasn't sure he could remember what happened to him. "Where am I?" He found that sitting up was not going to help his headache. He asked again, "Where am I? Who's there? What's with the lights? Am I in a hospital?"  
  
A bright shock of red hair came into view on his right, then a second on his left. "Hey there," said two voices simultaneously. Treize frowned and closed his eyes. ". What happened? Could you shut off that light? It's hurting my eyes." Treize turned his head to the side. His eyes were beginning to get use to the light. "Am I talking? Can't someone answer me?" Another curious laugh descended to his ears. // "What's going on? The last thing I remember was- oh shit the car! I was dragged off!"// Having remembered he looked up again. This time he shouted, "I want to know where I am! Who are you! Why did you bring me here!"  
  
There was a soft hissing sound in the distance. The light was no longer affecting his eyes and he could finally make out the figures around him. Timothy and Thomas were tying down his legs. He was on a medical table and the hissing was coming right across the room from a gas tank.  
  
Cassius walked over with the gas tank. "Hey there, sleeping beauty." He lowered the mask onto Treize's face. "We need you to sleep awhile longer. Don't worry. We'll wake up you later." Before Treize could protest he felt his eyes rolling back and the memory of the strangers face fading from his mind. // "Milliardo? Milliardo." //  
  
*******  
  
That's it for Playroom. Sorry for the short ending but the sequel is going to be a bit long. Part two is out of clinic mostly 5x6 and well. I'm debating what to do with Treize. I might even make a lemonade (that's what you do with lemons^_^) .. I hope it's read ^_^;  
  
Michelle Micky 


End file.
